wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarnowscy na Węgrzech : Kartka archiwalna 1638-1752.
|tłumacz_uwagi= }} NA KARTKA ARCHIWALNA 1636-1752. LWÓW. NAKŁADEM AUTORA. Z drukarni i litografii i Spł. We Lwowie.}} }} ::::::::::::::::: POŚWIĘCA :::::::::::::::::::: '' '''R'afał Tarnowski, chorąży halicki, pisał d. 28. października 1781 r. w Drzązgowie, na pocztę kozińską, następujący list do swego stryjecznego brata w trzecim stopniu, — z linii krasnobrodzkiej, — kasztelana konarsko-łęczyckiego Jana Amora Tarnowskiego (za którego młodszego syna, Marcina, półkownika 16. półku ułanów Wojsk Księstwa Warszawskiego, w kilkanaście lat potem, wydał swą córkę Zofię): '' ''Dziwno mi iest, moy serdecznie kochany Braciszku, iż wziąłeś sobie prawie za zwyczay na pisywane Pocztą listy nigdy nie odpisywać. ladąc na Ukrainę pisałem z Włodzimierza na Kozińską pocztę y donosiłem o całey robocie z IMPanią Szczytową. Pisał y IMPan Lebocki z Litwy donosząc o Tranzakciach z tąż samą leymością, gdyż rzeczy inaczey zrobić się nie mogły, dobrze że y te sto tysięcy ofiarowano, bo nie oddawszy przysądzonych Dekretem dwóch kroć kilkunastu tysięcy Szczytom, wieże nam wszystkim naznaczone do siedzenia. Wykwitowaliby ze wszystkiego Szczytowic, y nic by się nam było by nie zostało. Jak to idzie, gdy wielu należy. Moy Braciszku, taki to iest los Domu naszego, który był tak mocny y bogaty, a przez opieszałość, podobno y niedbałość y nieczułość tyle szkodował y utracił. Staraymy się więc, ile bydź może, chociaż sami sobie bydź użytecznymi, macie ze mnie dowody. Szkoda Ciebie, żeś w domu osiadł, z serca Ci to mówię, bo Cię kocham, stałemu Affektowi y przyiaźni się oddaiąc itd. '' ''List ten JMP Chorążego Halickiego i Kahorlickiego Starosty skłonił mnie do przypisania jego pamięci niniejszej rozprawki. '' ''Pisałem w czerwcu 1897 w Naryłowie, na Wołyniu. '' 'M'ichał Stanisław Tarnowski, syn Stanisława, kasztelana sandomirskiego, stobnickiego i buskiego starosty, i Zofii Ocieskiej, kanclerzanki w kor., pan na Wielewsi, Dzikowie, Zborowie i Rzepniowie – (tak bowiem stale występuje w aktach), – od r. 1648. kasztelan wojnicki, – poślubił Annę hr. Czobor, córkę Emeryka hr. Czobor de Szent Mihaly, a wdowę po Stanisławie hr. Thurzo de Bethlenfallva. Poznał on ją prawdopodobnie w Wiedniu w sierpniu r 1637, dokąd towarzyszył, wraz ze swym synowcem Karolem Teodorem, starostą krzepickim, synem Jana Joachima, wojewody wendeńskiego, poselstwu królewicza Jana Kazimierza, które miało, jak wiadomo, ułożyć warunki intercyzy ślubnej Władysława IV. z arcyksięźniczką Cecylią Renatą. Pod d 14. sierpnia 1637 r. pisze Albrycht Stanisław ks. Radziwiłł, kanclerz W. X. Lit. w swym diaryuszu: „Przyszły z Wiednia listy, które oznaymywały o prolongacyi zaręczyn królewicza Kazimierza imieniem króla IMci z Cesarzówną, które były naznaczone na dzień 2. Augusti przez omyłkę IMP. Kasztelana Sieradzkiego, (Maksymiliana Przerembskiego) marszałka naznaczonego dworu Królowey. Przeto ten błąd roztropnością posłów naszych musiał być naprawionym. Nad mandat bowiem królewski wszystko sobie IMP. Kasztelan pozwalaiąc, przed przybyciem posłów wszystko był zakończył i postarał się Cecylię Renatę na Królowę promulgować, lubo Król był przykazał, aby bez iakiego xięstwa, lub innych Dóbr dostatecznych w posagu konkluzya nie stanęła. Musieli tedy pilnie pracować posłowie, iakim sposobem mieli ten traktat rozszerzyć i pretensyom królewskim zadość uczynić i dokazali tego, że dobra w czeskiem królestwie leżące naznaczone są, nie pod imieniem posagu, ale tylko pod tytułem długu na 200.000 czerwonych złotych wynoszącego... O wieździe posłów naszych do Wiednia nic pewnego nie miałem, krom publiczney pogłoski, że z wielką apparencyą i splendorem wjeżdżali”. Pamiętnik II. 126. Kasztelanic Wojnicki poślubił swą żonę w następującym roku 1638 Jestto fakt historyczny, około którego daje się łatwo snuć legendarna nić złota. P. Kosiński twierdzi np., że przez to małżeństwo nabył Michał Stanisław prawa do ogromnych posiadłości rodziców swej żony i pierwszego jej męża na Węgrzech, lecz nie mógł ich objąć w posiadanie, ani jego synowie, – chociaż pisali się w aktach hrabiami z Czoboru (comites de Czobor), – częścią dla zamieszek wojennych ówczesnych, częścią z powodu niechęci cesarza Ferdynanda III, na którego wpływali kollatoralni sukcessorowie Czoborów i Thurzów. Przew. Herald. II. 598. To samo powtarza p. Żychliński w swej „Złotej Księdze Szlachty Polskiej”. Złota Ks. t. IV. 354. Ile w tem historycznej prawdy, a ile poetycznej wyobraźni panów heraldyków, przekonać się możemy z aktów, przechowanych w wyciągach w Sumaryuszu Archiwum Berezieckiego. Sum. Arch. Berez. 368-403. Aktów oryginalnych ani w Bereźcach, ani w Dzikowie odnaleść nie mogłem. Najdawniejszym z tych wyciągów, jest intercyza ślubna, podpisana d. 18. marca 1638 na zamku Baynocz, leżącym w komitacie nitrzańskim, w której hr. Emeryk Czobor obowiązuje się wypłacić przyszłemu zięciowi swemu 10.000 zl. węgierskich, resztę zaś sumy posażnej swej córki, t. j. 30.000 zł. zachowuje przy sobie, aż do czasu, kiedy się przekona, że się z nią w Polsce dobrze obchodzą (sic!). Warunek ten oryginalny stanowi osobny paragraf kontraktu. Dum viderit magnificus dominus parens, videlicet Comes Emericus Czobor senior, filiam suam in Polonia bene tractatam, vellet etiam residuum summae hoc est fl. 30.000 reddere. Hrabianka Anna występuje tutaj jako '' „Spectabilis et magnifici Comitis Michaelis de Tarnów, haeredis in Zborów, Dzików et Rzepniów sposa, in futurum vero, Deo dante consors” ''. Już po ślubie i powrocie do domu, zapisuje Michał Tarnowski żonie swej d. 19. czerwca 1640 r. dożywocie na kluczu dzikowskim i zborowskim w aktach grodu sandomirskiego. Inser. Castri Sandomir. Fer 6ta ante fl. S. Ioannis Bapt. A. 1640. (Sum. Arch. Berez. 369). Że reszta posagu była przez Czoborów żonie jego wypłaconą, (prawdopodobnie przez braci, gdyż hr. Emeryk już kilkakrotnie w tym czasie wspomnianym jest jako '' „piae memoriae” '') dowodzi akt datowany w Preszburgu d. 17. lipca 1644 r., w którym hrabina Anna Tarnowska (''magnifica Anna comitissa de Tarnów) bierze w zastaw w sumie 30.000 zł. węgierskich majętność Cieklisz od hr. Mikołaja Esterhazego, kawalera Złotego Runa, tajnego radcy Jego Cesarskiej Mości, dziedzicznego żupana Galanty, Trahna, Bereghu i t. d. Actum fer. 4-ta post Deam Iudica in Capit. Eccl. Posonien. Illismus et Excellmus. Comesdaus Nicolaus Esterhazy de Galantlia, Regni Hungariae Palatinus et Iudex Cumanorum, Aurei Velleris Eques, Perpetuus de Trahno ac Comit. Sopronien. Zolien. et de Beregh Supr. Comes nec non Sacr. Caesar. Maiest. Intimus Consil. oppidum suum integrum Cieklisz in Comit. Posonien. existentem in summa 30.000 fl. Hungaricalium pecuniae in aureis ducatis, boni et iusti ponderis, singulum aureum per flor. 3. coinputando, gener. et magf. Annae Czobor de Czobor Szent Mihaly mag. Comitis Michaelis Stanislai de Tarnów consorti ad urgentes suas neccssitates oppignorat et inscribit. Zastaw ten wykupił w r. 1648 syn jego Władysław Esterhazy, składając sumę zastawną w kapitale preszburskiej na ręce Jana Kery, szwagra i pełnomocnika Pani Wojnickiej. Actum in Capit. Eccles. Posonien. Sabb. post ftum Nativ. B. Virg. Mar. a. 1648. W tej samej prawie sumie (bo wynoszącej 28.250 zł.) zastawia jej w r. 1649, hr. Paweł Palffy „ab Erdöd” zamek Baynocz, z folwarkami Kiss, Czausza i Gaydel, położone pod Nitrą Actum in Capit. Eccl. Posonien. fer. 4-ta post Decam Palm. a. 1649. Illsinus et Excell. Dnus Comes Paulus Palffy ab Erdöd Regni Hungariae Palatinus et Index Cumanorum Perpet. a Derethes ac Comit. Posonien. Supr. Comes arcisque eiusdem Capit. nec non Sacr. Caesar. et Reg. Maiest. Intimus Consil. certis necessitatibus conpulsus a gener. et mag. Anna Czobor de Czobor Szent Mihaly, mag. Michaelis Stan. Comitis de Tarnów consorte, summam 28.250 fl. hung. levat, et intra spatium unius anni eandem summam pecuniae in civit. Tyrnaviensi in Capit. Eccl. Strigonien, deponere et numerare, aut in casn non depositionis integras suas possesiones Gaydel, Kiss, Czausza, in pertinentiis arcis suae Baynocz, cum arce praenominata, omnia in Comit, Nittrensi existentia, obliganda inscribit. Wreszcie ceduje Kasztelanowej d. 6. stycznia 1653 r. w Granie hr. Krzysztof Ferdynand Kolonicz, w swojem imieniu i w imieniu swej żony, Jakobiny „de Kanyacz”, prawa swe do pewnych części i dóbr (certa quaedam bona et iura possessionaria), które Franciszek Keglevicz „de Bużin” był jeszcze w 1639 r. hr. Emerykowi Czoborowi zastawił w sumie 14.000 fl. a mianowicie grunty i poddanych we wsiach Szekula, Szent Gyorgy, Kuklo, Lakszar, Uyfallu, Bigszad i Binocz, w komitacie preszburskim położonych, tudzież pewne osady (certas sessiones coloniales) należące do miasteczka Manigha i zamku Elesko, w komitacie nitrzańskim, które był w latach 1641 i 1642, od hrabiów Czoborów, za zezwoleniem właściciela, (de voluntate et consensu praefati domini) wykupił. Actum in Capit. Eccl. Metrop. Strigonien. Ipso fto Epiphan. D. in. A. 1653. Majątki przeto węgierskie Kasztelanowej Wojnickiej były przeważnie, jak widzimy, nie rodowe, a tem mniej od pierwszego męża hr. Thurzo jej zapisane, lecz raczej w drodze podówczas zwykłej, t. j. w drodze zastawnej dzierżawy nabyte. Wiemy, że podobne zastawy pozostawały u nas w Polsce w rękach jednej rodziny po lat sto kilkadziesiąt, i nie rzadko kończyły się nabyciem na własność dziedziczną. Posiadamy w aktach wzmianki o dwóch testamentach kasztelanowej Anny Tarnowskiej. Pierwszy z nich oblatowanym był w aktach kapituły preszburskiej d. 6. lipca 1649 r. jeszcze za życia jej męża, któremu zapisuje srebra i wszystkie sumy, przywiezione z Węgier do Polski, uważając je za dorobkowe (uti suum acquisitum). Córce swej jedynaczce Zofii zapisuje wszystkie swe klejnoty i sumy zastawne na zamku Elesko i folwarkach do niego należących, t. j. 10 000 zł. węgierskich, rozporządzając, ażeby resztę majątków i sum zastawnych synowie jej Piotr Paweł i Jan Stanisław w równych częściach z nią się podzielili. Drugi testament, podpisany także w Preszburgu d. 23 czerwca 1655 r. już po śmierci P. Wojnickiego, zawiera pewne zmiany w duchu zwyczajowego prawa polskiego na korzyść synów. W testamencie tym oświadcza pani Anna, że „ponieważ nieboszczyk jej mąż, Kasztelan Wojnicki, zapisał córce na dobrach swych 30.000 złp., przeto ona zapisuje jej taką samą sumę” nadmieniając, że wypłaciła jej już 15.000 zł. z sumy opartej na majątku męża w Polsce leżącym, Rzepniowie i Derewlanach, i zobowiązując synów do wypłaćenia reszty, w razie gdyby sama nie uczyniła tego za życia. Im zapisuje wszystkie swe dobra węgierskie, dziedziczne i zastawne, leżące w komitatach nitrzańskim i preszburskim, mianowici: Czobor, Manigha, Elesko, Raros, Czalokkies, Baynocz, Janoshazy, Zawod, Kuplo, Binocz i t. d. do równego podziału między sobą. Sum. Arch. Berez. 378. Równocześnie prawie, bo d. 24. Czerwca datowanym jest w Preszburgu, – niezawodnie wyrobiony za wpływem matki, – akt węgierskiego indygenatu dla Piotra Pawła i Jana Stanisława. Akt ten zachowanym jest w Dzikowie w kopii wyjętej przez hr. Jana Feliksa Tarnowskiego z cesarskiej kancelarii w Wiedniu dnia 25. Lipca 1804 r. Widocznie już wtedy oryginał był zaginionym. Wspomniane są w nim zasługi przodków Piotra Pawła i Jana Stanisława położone dla królestwa węgierskiego (prawdopodobnie mowa tu o Janie Majorze i Janie Gratusie, synach Jana z Tarnowa wojewody krakowskiego, którzy za odznaczenie się w wyprawach węgierskich w latach 1440—1442, uzyskali od króla Władysława III. wraz z 11. innymi rycerzami polskimi i 12. węgierskimi prawo zawieszenia swych herbownych proporców w kościele N. M. Panny w Budzie i zginęli wraz z królem pod Warną d. 15. listopada 1444.) „Potissimum vero considerantes propensum maiorum et progenitorum suorum animum et singularem erga hoc Regnum Nostrum Hungariae nationemque similiter hungaricam affectum…” Ferdynand III. zatem nie tylko, jak chcą pp. Kosiński i Żychliński, nie utrudniał Kasztelanicom Wojnickim objęcie w posiadanie dóbr macierzystych na Węgrzech, ale uznał w powyższym przywileju wszystkie ich prawa do tychże. Że dobra te przy końcu XVII. w. w pierwszej połowie XVIII. w. stopniały i w niwecz się obróciły, winną jest temu marnotrawna gospodarka synów, wnuków i prawnuków Anny Czobor. Obaj byli podówczas jeszcze małoletnimi, pierwszy liczył zaledwie lat 15, drugi nie więcej jak lat 13. Piotr Paweł urodził się w r. 1640. Jan Stanisław w r. 1642. Zob Jastrzębskiego Laurea sive Arbor Tarnowiana in auspicatissimis natalitiis itd. Znać już wkrótce potem pożegnała się z tym światem Kasztelanowa Wojnicka, gdyż już d. 15. lutego 1656 r. spisanym był w kapitule miasta Granu inwentarz pozostałych po jej śmierci rzeczy ruchomych, złożonych w Tyrnwie w klasztorze OO. Franciszkanów. Synowie zmuszeni, jak sami mówią, nieuniknioną koniecznością, (inevitabili necessitate coacti), uciekają się do ulubionych w owych czasach zastawów, które u nas w Polsce w XVII. i XVIII. w. dopomogły szlachcie do zniszczenia i rozszarpania olbrzymich pańskich fortun, i tak zgubny wpływ wywarły na dobrobyt poddanych i na gospodarstwo kraju – (wiele z tych zastawów było co trzy lat odnawianych, i przechodziło nieustannie z rąk do rąk). D. 27. września 1659 r. zastawiają obaj kasztelanicowie w mieście Manigha zamek Raros z przyległościami urodzonemu (generoso) Janowi Tihacz. Sum. Arch. Berez. 389. Piotr Paweł zmarł bezpotomnie w r. 1661 Piotr Paweł zabitym był przypadkowym wystrzałem własnej rusznicy na polowaniu w lasach Dębiańskich, do starostwa sandomirskiego należących. (Synop. Deser. Pros. p. 31. obiit fato procmaturo et casu infelici in venatione traiectus a se ipso exflicto globo.) O ile wiem, żaden herbarz, ani przewodnik heraldyczny nie wspomina o tem. Pochowanym był Kasztelanie obok siostry, Zofii z Tarnowa Prażmowskiej, wojewodziny płockiej, w krypcie kollegiaty tarnowskiej. Nie pozostało dzisiaj nawet i śladu jego nagrobku. a Jan Stanisław, odziedziczywszy jego schedę węgierską, wypuszcza w zastaw w Wiedniu d. 15. lutego 1666 r. Jerzemu Szelepcseny, arcybiskupowi Granu, część dóbr Elesko w sumie 7.500 fl. Obl. in Actis Capt. Posonien fer. 6-ta post Decam Epiphaniae a. 1666. Arcybiskup ten występuje kilkakrotnie w aktach kapituły grańskiej jako pełnomocnik siostry jego Zofii. Wydana w r. 1655 Actum in Castro Neocorcinen fer. 4-ta post Dcam Oculi a. 1655. za Andrzeja z Dąbrowicy Firleya, kasztelana lubelskiego, pana na Ogrodzieńcu, straciła go po kilkoletniem, bezpotomnem pożyciu i poślubiła w r. 1662 Obl. In Castro Novae Civit. Korczyn fer. 5-ta pridie, Michaelis Arch. a. cod. 1662. Gabryela „de Illyeshaza”, pana na Liptawie i Orawie, dziedzicznego żupana trenczyńskiego. W intercyzie ślubnej, podpisanej d. 17. kwietnia powyższego roku w Zebrzydowie, pisze się przyszły mąż Kasztelanki Wojnickiej panem na Dubnie, Łykawie, Tepli, Nagykolochin, Byrosz, Roznagy, Naybobyth, Pehenied, Nagyleven, Ban, Kerezthur, Bela, Bankoczy, Nagized, Varad Salgo i t. d. Widzimy więc, że chociaż nazwy te madjarskie trochę twardo brzmią dla naszego słowiańskiego ucha, występują one jednak w okazalej liczbie i świadczą o potędze terytoryalnej panów na Illyeshazie. Między licznymi warunkami tej intercyzy, położonym jest obowiązek starania się przez GabryeLa Illyeshazego o polski indygienat. Wiana i przywianku (dotis et dotalitii) zobowiązuje się on zapisać żonie 300.000 złp tudzież dożywocie na wszystkich swych dobrach, z wyjątkiem tych, które są obciążone sumą posagową pierwszej jego żony, Ewy Szeczy, będącą własnością córki jego Katarzyny, wydanej za hr. Pawła Batthyany. D. 4. marca 1666 r. zapisuje jej nadto w Krakowie 25.000 zł. węgierskich pożyczonych hr. Franciszkowi Weseleny i srebra zastawione w Wiedniu u Ludwika Oberstera, chcąc jej wynadgrodzić straty, które poniosła z powodu, że on sam „wiele długów na jej dobra w Polsce pozaciągał” Cum vero de pecunia charissimae uxoris suae consumpserit, tum quia certis necesitatibus adactum magnam partem bonorum paternorum suorum consorti suae inscriptorum et obligatorum distrahere compulus fuerat, immo debita super bona eiusdem consortis suae in Regno Poloniae constituta contrahere etc.. Już w następnym roku zszedł do grobu IMP. Żupan Trenczyński, jak wznosić trzeba z mandatu cesarskiego datowanego 11, maja 1667 w Luksemburgu w sprawie sumy posagowej i działu dóbr macierzystych pani Zofii, w którym ona wspomnianą już jest jako wdowa (consors magnifici olim). Po długich sporach z bratem męża Jerzym Illyeshazym, zawiera ona z nim 18 września 1669 r. polubowną ugodę w królewskiem i wolnem mieście (in regia et libera civitale) Modrenk, w której hr. Jerzy „obliguje się wypłacić 70000 fl. pomienioney IMP. Woiewodzinie Płockiey” (Zofia Petronella poślubiła była tego samego roku Jana Samuela Prażmowskiego, wojewodę płockiego, chorążego nadwornego, wyszogrodzkiego, wareckiego, łomżyńskiego i krzepickiego starostę, brata X. Prymasa), o – „chociaż wystarczyć iey było powinnno że 172.000 fl. z Węgier do Polski wywiozła, i męża swego do sprzedaży wielu dóbr nakłoniła, które prawem naturalnem do jego prawych dziedziców przejść były powinny” Quo mediante nil se debere eidem Comilissae viduae allegando, ipsam eandem Comitissam post exportationem cx hoc regno in Poloniam summam ultra 172.000 fl. conficientem, proque divendita per defunctun olim dnum Maritum suum bona hereditaria in hoc Regno habita, alioquin in ipsum dnum comitem Georgium optimo iure successivo devolvenda, acceptae, et usurpatae, sufficientes contentam esse posse etc. Sprawa działowa między Wojewodziną a bratem jej, kasztelanicem wojnickim Janem Stanisławem, ukończoną była podobnie jak i powyższa, kompromisem podpisanym w Krakowie 23. marca 1671 r. Kasztelanic zobowiązuje się w tym akcie „in reconpensam” sum węgierskich zastawnych i klejnotów po matce pozostałych, odstąpić jej „dziedzicznym y wiecznym prawem" klucz Zborowski, leżący pod Nowem Miastem Korczynem (złożony z zamku i 15 wsi, ale obciążony znacznymi długami, i po większej części w zastawie pozostający), tudzież donacyę oblatować przez plenipotenta swego natychmiast w grodzie krakowskim, a następnie osobiście, i to najdalej w ciągu roku, w aktach trybunalskich lubelskich, nadto zeznać kwit z sumy opartej na Bejscach i Kromołowie „in personam” IMP. Mikołaja Firleya, starościca lubelskiego, rotmistrza IKMci Mikołaj Andrzej Firley – ostatni z linii ogrodzienieckiej – był synem Zbigniewa, starosty lubelskiego, 1-mo voto z Anny ks. Wiśniowieckiej, starościanki owruckicj, a rodzonym synowcem i jedynym dziedzicem Andrzeja, kasztelana lubelskiego. Kasztelan pozostawił znaczną jeszcze bardzo spuściznę, ale wielkiemi długami obciążoną. Oprócz Ogrodzieńca w krakowskiem województwie, składały się na nią: rodowa Dąbrowica pod Lublinem, wsie Jastków, Motycz, Milanów i Jabłonowo, miasteczko Serokomla, z wsiami Rudą, Wolą Kudecką, Zakępień itd. w powiecie łukowskim, Rogów, Wyszogród, Kętów i Murowiany, w powiecie nowokorczyńskim, Bejsce, Stradlice, Podolany i Stojanowice, Plechów i Zbolitowice, w powiecie proszowskim, Grodowia, Charbinowice, Czyżowice, Kęsów’ Niestrzenice, Pruska, Kobiela, miasteczko Radomyśl z wsiami Wolą i Bobrowem, Włodowice, wreszcie miasteczko Kromołów z kilku wsiami. We wszystkich tych dobrach siedzieli od lat kilkudziesięciu, zastawni dzierżawcy, którzy w r. 1664, po śmierci Andrzeja Firleya oparli się intromissyi wdowy po nim pozostałej. IMP. Kasztelanowej Lubelskiej, która dochodziła swych praw oprawnych i dożywotnich. Wynikł ztąd proces między nią a tymi dzierżawcami z jednej, a Starościcem z drugiej strony, o srebra, klejnoty i ruchomości, który się ciągnął lat klika w Trybunale lubelskim i radomskim. W końcu zapadł dekret trybunalski w Lublinie, który zatwierdził prawa powódki, pod winą banicyi wiecznej i infamii „na Oponentów”. Sprawa ze starościcem skończyła się sprzedażą d. 5. marca 1671. klucza ogrodzienieckiego Stanisławowi Warszyckiemu, kasztelanowi krakowskiemu, i spłatą 223.000 zł IMP. Wojewodzinie Płockiej, zapisanych jej przez pierwszego męża na Ogrodzieńcu. albo uczynić cessyę na kogoby sama Wojewodzina zechciała. Komplanacyę tę podpisali: X. Stanisław Grabowski, kanonik lubelski, X. Władysław Sielnicki, kanonik gnieźnieński i wileński, sekretarz IKMci, Jerzy z Komorowa Komorowski i Krzysztof Skotnicki. Tego samego roku wciągnięto ją do aktów grodu nowokorczyńskiego Inser. Castri Novae Civ. Corczyn fer. 6ta post Dom. Conductus Paschae prox.. Po bezpotomnej śmierci Zofii z Tarnowa Prażmowskiej, – która przeżywszy trzeciego męża w r. 1682, zmarła w r. 1685 w Krakowie Obl. Crac. L. 109. B. p. 2215. Pochowaną była w kolegiacie tarnowskiej, lecz dzisiaj nie ma śladu jej nagrobka., – odziedziczyli po niej Zborów, włość Tęgoborską, Harklowę, Sztymbark, w ziemi sanockiej, i wszystkie jej dobra i sumy węgierskie, trzej jej synowcowie: Jan Stanisław, starosa siennicki, Aleksander Dominik i Michał Tarnowscy. Śladem pobytu Aleksandra Dominika na Węgrzech jest glejt cesarski wydany mu 9. maja 1686 r. w Neustadtcie Obl. in Capit. Eccl. Strigonien. Sabb. ante Dominic. Smae Trinit. codem a. 1686.. W swym diaryuszu kilkakrotnie wspomina on o rozmaitych sprawach majątkowych odnoszących się do dóbr tamtejszych. Wracając z Włoch w r. 1688 wydaje w sam dzień Św. Trójcy w Granie pełnomocnictwo Janowi Otwinowskiemu do zarządu dóbr Elesko i do wszystkich spraw dotyczących tych dóbr (in praefectum bonorum Eleskoviensium et plaenipotentem ad universa negotia agenda instituit Act. in Captlo. Eccl. Metrop. Strigon. ipsa Domin. Smae Trinitat.); d. 26. września tego samego roku zastawia młyn we wsi Bur Szent Gyorgy na rzeczce Laxar sławetnemu (prorido) Jerzemu Thomkowi w sumie 100 talarów niemieckiej monety Sum. Arch. Berez. 391.). W dziale podpisanym 11. lutego r. 1697 na zamku dzikowskim bracia przyznali mu byli pełnomocnictwo do zarządu i „Vindicatiey” dóbr węgierskich, tudzież dożywocie na nich. Akt ten oblatowanym był tego samego roku w aktach grodu sandomirskiego . Na mocy tego pełnomocnictwa oddaje on d. 20. maja 1697 r. część dóbr Elesko w dzierżawę hr. Adamowi Kollonicz i żonie jego Krystynie Czobor za roczną tenutę 600 fl. węgierskich, 9. stycznia 1701 r. pozywa go Barbara hr. Erdödy, wdowa po Adamie hr. Czobor de Czobor Szent Mihaly o niewykupienie na termin z zastawu dóbr Elesko i Raros Act. in Captlo Metrop. Strigon. fer. 3a post. ft. Epiph. Dni.. Sprawa ta ciągnie się do r. 1707 t. j. do śmierci Aleksandra Dominika. W ciągu pierwszej połowy XVIII. w. dobra węgierskie Tarnowskich topniały jak śnieg na marcowem słońcu. Nie mało przyczyniły się do tego słabe opiekuńcze rządy Róży z Karwickich w Dzikowie i Anastazyi z Boguszów Tarnowskiej w Krasnobrodzie (1747—1761). Resztki schedy linii krasnobrodzkiej t. j. dobra Raros sprzedaje d. 12. lutego 1752 r. Actum in Capit. Eccl. Posonien. Fer. 2-da prox. post, ftum Epiph. Domini a. 1752. hr. Józefowi Czobor za 10.250 fl. Jan Konradzki, łowczy bracławski, pełnomocnik Anastazyi Tarnowskiej, starościny mogilnickiej, Tomasza ze Żmigrodu Stadnickiego, podkomorzego podolskiego i Tadeusza Dzieduszyckiego, starosty żukowskiego, opiekunów małoletnich dzieci zmarłego Jana Kajetana Tarnowskiego, starosty mogilnickiego, „gdyż dobra te przez nich jako daleko w Polsce zamieszkałych nigdy z pewną korzyścią posiadane być nie mogły” Cum porro eadem portio, in toto fere dominio dispersa, etiamsi revindicari possit, per proles tamen mag. Ioanis Caiet. Comitis de Tarnow in Regno Poloniae alias residentes, nunquam commode et cum aliqua utilitate possideri potuisset, longe utilius et consultius sisum est, negotium hoc potius consopire, quam cum magna expensarum profusione, dubio litis eventui exponere.. Schedę linii dzikowskiej t. j. dobra Czobor nabyli podobno hr. Batthyany. P. Żychliński twierdzi, że znaczna część należnej od nich sumy, wypłaconą nigdy nie była, a czas i dziejowe wypadki zatarły ślady słusznych roszczeń Tarnowskich. Zł. Rs. VI. 353. Kategoria:Jan Kanty Tarnowski Kategoria:Broszury